


Baby Wolf | Hope Lupin

by momstiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 4 Year Old Remus, An angered hairy man, F/M, Implied Violence, Ministry of Magic, Remus & Hope, Remus & Lyall, Sad, Slight Screaming, Toddler Remus, Who's that at the window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/momstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope has heard and seen it all. After all, she's a muggle who married a wizard and gave birth to one. Her husband has said morbid things before about deaths occurring at the Ministry due to You-Know-Who. </p><p>But by far, the worst noise she's ever heard is a howl coming from her son's room.</p><p>Prompt | Remus Lupin's Mother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Wolf | Hope Lupin

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Wizards_Vs_Muggles](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Wizards_Vs_Muggles) collection. 



When I was a young girl, my mother and I used to have discussions about my marriage and future life. It always filled me with joy, and my imagination expanded with every conversation we had shared. Even though my answers were creative, I never would have guessed my heart would have been captured by a wizard! Not that I mind that fact, though. I was married by a charming _(literally_ ) man named Lyall Lupin.

 

My life wasn’t exactly going as I had planned it be going- it was going much better. On that faithful day so long ago, my heart was stolen by a mysterious stranger. I was being harassed by a Boggart, and then out of nowhere a handsome young man whipped out his wand and banished the magical creature away.

 

I was left star-struck by his heroic actions. And not long after, we got married in 1959. Then one year later, on March 10th 1960, I gave birth to a beautiful and healthy little boy named Remus John Lupin. Lyall and I love him dearly. He brings the light to the world that’s starting to darken.

 

Rumors of a dark lord called ‘Voldemort’ were on the streets. Just that morning, a band of werewolves were caught by the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

 

“Who am I, honey?” I asked the bright-eyed brunette toddler sitting on my lap. A smile crept onto my lips. He had Lyall’s doe-wide eyes that I had fell in love with. Remus was a perfect mix of his parents. He had Lyall’s brown eyes and hair, where he had my head shape.

“Mommy!” Remus giggled in response, leaning forward so that his small head was supported by my chest. He wrapped his small arms around me, hugging me closely. That was another thing I adored. Remus was overly affectionate- never being able to reject a hug.

“Good boy!” I said. “Mommy loves you…” I told him, kissing his forehead with a chuckle. Remus loved cuddles, so I swept his tiny frame up into my arms to cradle him. “Mommy loves you very, very much.”

 

Remus opened his small mouth as if he was going to say something but he was cut off by the sound of the door opening. Both of us looked up to see a husky brunette – foot into the room. He shut the door with a sigh, unbuttoning his tailcoat and removing his hat. My husband slowly placed the outfit to the side. “Daddy!” Remus called out in utter glee, nearly launching himself off of my lap. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to Lyall.  


I slowly stood up behind Remus, observing the man I loved with a worried look across my face. Something was wrong. When he came back home from the Ministry he usually looked happy- accomplished – excited, even. But today he looked stressed out and exhausted it. Still being a great father, he forced a wide grin on his face. “Remus, my dear child - did you and mommy have fun today?” He asked, picking up the boy who was hugging his knees.   

 

Remus grinned widely. “Yeah! We cwuddled! And we played with a pwuzzle! And mommy wead to us!” He exclaimed, clearly excited that both of his parents were home. I smiled lightly, but it slowly faded when I locked eyes with Lyall. He looked distressed, worried about something.

 

Cuing time for us to talk, I glanced at the clock that was approaching ten pm. “Hey, Remus.” I said, causing my son to look over at me with a smile. “It’s getting late, sweetie. Why don’t you head to bed? Mommy will come and check in on you soon.” I said. He was already in his pajamas, teeth brushed and all prepped for bed.

 

Remus let out a whine, wanting to stay up and have fun with us. Lyall lowered him to the floor, motioning the reluctant child on. “Okay.” Our son finally bargained, walking down to his room. I watched him as he moved down the hall. He was going to have a bright future. He was smart and very mature for his age.

 

“Hope.” Lyall called out, causing my thoughts to be cut short. I looked over at him with a frown. Now that Remus was in his room, his smile deflated. His stress was becoming even more visible. “Bad news at the Ministry today, darling.” He informed, collapsing down on a chair in the dining room.

  
Frowning, I followed over- looking at him. “What’s wrong?” A knot grew in my stomach. So many things could have gone wrong. _What if Lyall got fired?_ We were already living with a low income, and if Lyall lost his job we would be screwed. Our house might as well belong to the government. I sat down promptly across from him.

 

“It’s He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.” Lyall answered with uncertainty rising in his voice. “A new wizarding family was found dead in their home. The culprit being nobody other than the notorious murder, Fenrir Greyback. We brought him in and interrogated him. He showed multiple signs of lycanthropy, and the ministry labeled him as a werewolf.”

  
Even though it was still bad news, I let out a sigh of relief. The worst part about this whole situation was that she had heard much worse come out from the ministry. She recalled a time mid-honeymoon when Lyall was summoned in because twelve ministers were murdered.

 

“I made an unnecessary comment about werewolves…” _Oh no. Here comes the bullet._ Lyall went on. “They were able to restrain him for the duration of three days because he was barking threats out at me and the crew. Two hours ago he escaped. Nobody has found him yet. I fear that we might be the next target.”  

 

Instantly my face paled. His news was as bad as previous news. I just had accused it too quickly. I felt dizzy, and I felt tears tugging at my eyes. What if Fenrir took my man away from me? What if Fenrir wrecked and murdered this family? “Oh god…” Was the only word I could muster.

 

Lyall held his head in his hands, leaning down on the table. He rubbed his temples, thinking of a solution. “Just relax, Hope. I’m sure it’ll be fine. I’m sure the ministry will catch him tomorrow at latest. Probably he didn’t get far.” It was obvious he was trying not to worry me, but by the tone of his voice I knew that he was producing false hope. He was just as worried as I was.

  
“Hope…” His face lost all color. Lyall threw himself up from the table. “What if he hurts Re-.” He was cut short by a sharp scream coming from Remus’s bedroom. My heart picked up. Nothing was scarier to a mother than hearing your own son scream out in agony and pure pain. My head wasn’t on straight – and I couldn’t process what was happening. My pulse was pumping as I watched Lyall run into the room, pulling his wand out of his pocket.

 

I ran behind him as Lyall burst the door open. Not even making it to the door, my heart stopped when I heard the second worse thing.

 

_A werewolf howl._

**Author's Note:**

> More Info about Lyall and Hope Lupin - >
> 
> http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Lyall_Lupin  
> http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Hope_Howell
> 
> -  
> / Prompt -> Write a one-shot fiction that involves reflection on or depictions of motherhood. Funny, serious, angsty, up to you. There are a LOT of mothers to choose from in the Harry Potter series, so have fun!
> 
> Bonus Points for:  
> -The baby involved NOT being Ron, Ginny or Harry  
> -Funny interactions with the dad  
> -Canon-compliant relationships  
> -Well written first person perspectives  
> -Under 2,500 words /


End file.
